


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 6. The Star Avengers

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Star Wars References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Tony a bien décidé d'organiser un marathon Star Wars à la Tour, histoire de montrer à Steve et à Thor ce chef-d'oeuvre de la science-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 6. The Star Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Star Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99071) by ThatDanishChick. 



> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Oceans » d'Evanescence

Tony décida d'organiser un marathon Star Wars à la Tour, afin d'initier certains à « _la plus fabuleuse saga de tous les temps_ ». Il visait Thor et Steve en particulier.

Une condition leur était cependant imposée : lorsque les invités arriveraient, ils seraient déguisés par ses soins en personnages du film.

Tony les attendait dans le costume de Han Solo. Il transforma Natasha en Princesse Leia, Bruce en Obi-Wan, Thor en Chewbacca, Clint en Jar Jar, et Steve en Luke.

L'épisode quatre, premier sur la liste, allait commencer, lorsque Tony s'aperçut de l'air perplexe de Steve, fixant sa tenue.

Mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, Hulk apparut, déchirant la bure d'Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis décidément lancée dans l'adaptation de fanarts. x)
> 
> Il s'agit toujours d'une œuvre de ThatDanishChick, nommée The Star Avengers, publiée sur DeviantArt.


End file.
